drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Nomashi
Email: Dman4534@aol.com Description Eye Color: hazel Hair Color: light brown Height: 6' 1" Weight: 180 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tarabon Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Jared Nomashi E-mail: Dman4534@aol.com Age: 17 Place of Origin: Tarabon Hair color: light brown Eye color: hazel Height: 6' 1" Weight: 180 Jared Nomashi was born in Tarabon to Shina and Randin Nomashi. Shina was a weaver and Randin was a dye merchant. Randin wanted Jared to take his trade when he died and so, brought him along when the merchant train set out every spring since jerad was 13. Jared however was not interested in becoming a merchant. He always dreamed of becoming a great swordsmen. His father loved him dearly and when he found out about his sons dream, jared was 16 at the time, he bought him a scimitar and told the guards that watched over his wagons to teach jared the basics of swordsmanship and fitness. Randin did not really believe that his son would become a warrior and he wanted to make him happy. On Jared's fourth trip his fathers destination was the great city of Tar Valon. Jared was in very good shape from learning the scimitar by that point and had the basics down. He hadn't learned that much, but he could perform most of the basic forms and he was very fast. His main sword teacher and friend Lantar said that one day he might become a great warrior with hard work and much training. On the trip he Lantar taught Jared how to do some of the real sword forms used by soldiers and warriors. Jared had managed to learn Arc of the Moon, The Courtier Taps his Fan, Parting the Silk and The Kingfisher Takes a Silverback before the fateful day that changed his life came. It was evening and the merchants train had almost reached Tar Valon. All the guards except Lantar were out hunting for the nights dinner as there were no towns close enough to buy food in. Jared was inside the head wagon thinking daydreaming about Tar Valon when he heard a scream from outside the wagon. Jared grabbed his scimitar and pulled the door open to see a big man in dirty cloths run his father through the shoulder with a short sword. The man pulled his sword out and his father crumpled to the ground. Inside Jared, something snapped. Without thought Jared puled out his scimitar and struck the man down with Courtier Taps his Fan. The eruption of blood turned jared back into himself, a boy who had just took the life of another human being. Jared quickly ripped part of the mans coat into strips, sobbing quietly, he tied them around his fathers wound. Lantar came around the other side of the wagon,his sword was bloody and he was bleeding from a small cut on his arm. When he saw Jared knelling over Randin he rushed over to them. "The man...he stabbed father and i killed him" Jared whispered to Lantar. "shhh. boy everything will be all right, we have to get your father to a medic of healer, there is no time to wait for the others" Lantar told Jared urgently. With that Lantar and Jared strapped his father onto a pack hoarse and set of in the direction on the nearest town. When they reached the large town called North Bridge, it was almost dawn. The villagers told them that they were in luck, as an Aes Sadai was visiting the town. Jared was siting next Randin's body when the Aes Sedai arrived. Without a word she moved up beside Randin and place her hands on his forehead. Before Jared's eyes the deep cut through Randin's shoulder closed up. A dangerous looking man stood at the Aes Sedai' side. Jared rushed to the Aes Sedai and thanked her, asking if there was anything her could do to repay her. She told him that the best way to repay her was to train to be a warder and protect sisters like her. Jared did not hesitate in leaving for the Tower with The Aes Sedai who had saved his Father. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios